


Attrition

by allfireburns



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Gen, Grief, Introspection, POV Third Person, Season/Series 02, Short, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Jack never really considered, until now... Episode tag for "Reset".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attrition

Somehow, Jack never considered attrition. In the back of his mind, yes, in a distant way, with the knowledge that the others would all die, and he'd be left to go on. But in the specifics... it hardly crossed his mind. That they could just be doing their job, the same as always, just one more far-from-ordinary day, and all of a sudden...

He tries not to pay attention to anything but the road ahead of him, the cars passing by. His fingers tighten a little on the steering wheel. Martha's just as dead silent, in the seat beside him, and Jack glances up to the rear view mirror just to be sure Ianto's still _there_, he's being so quiet.

It's not like he hasn't seen it before with his team, time and time again. He knows the names of everyone in Torchwood's vaults, met most of them, cared deeply about a good number of them. He's lost more people than he cares to think about, working for Torchwood, in the worst possible ways. Suzie, twice, and both times right in front of him, her blood spattered on his face and coat. He should know to expect these things.

Jack clenches his jaw and stares straight ahead, at the dark road, at the headlights flashing in his eyes, and tries hard not to think. Tries not to think about Martha and Ianto's silence, Gwen's shaky breathing or the sobs Toshiko's trying to muffle. Tries not to think about Owen's body in the back of the SUV, or how long it's going to be before he loses the rest of them too.


End file.
